Simplify the following expression: ${-4(z+3)-4(5-4z)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{z+3}{)} - 4(5-4z) $ $ {-4z-12} - 4(5-4z) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -4z-12 {-4(}\gray{5-4z}{)} $ $ -4z-12 {-20+16z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4z + 16z} {-12 - 20}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {12z} {-12 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12z} {-32}$ The simplified expression is $12z-32$